In your Sweet Embrace
by Evanescence2
Summary: What if during Naruto and Sasuke's last battle each had a change of heart. Naruto became the one who sought power and abandoned Konoha. Years later, a new darkness looms. Eventually a romance.. who knows who


**Yep don't own naruto. Okay.**

**I don't really understand Japanese. Everything's gonna be in English. And I'm gonna make stuff up. Why not?**

**Ok r&r and have fun whatever.**

**

* * *

Chapter one: 'Konoha in danger! Reveal yourself!' **

On the outskirts of Konoha village several young children are playing a game of ninja. Laughter joins in harmony with the chirping birds and rustling trees. Sunshine illuminates the picturesque fields of grass. The fledgling shinobi are tumbling across the ground as a shuriken is thrown down a dirt path. A boy chases the whirling toy and kneels over to retrieve it. Standing back up he spots a silhouette looming above the horizon. The mysterious figure is poised with articles of clothing fluttering high into the sky. Raising his hand to shade his eyes from the sun, the boy looks harder only to see the figure has vanished.

* * *

The sun is setting as Tsunade slouches further back into her seat. With a heavy sigh, she gazes out the window observing a melancholy scene taking place above her village. The sky has been painted with tragic red streaks hidden only by smothering black clouds. She cannot help but reminisce on nights where she peered into similar bleak skies. Another profound sigh leaves her lungs. A boy had saved her then. A boy with a dream of becoming… 

"Hokage," she says looking down with a smile.

A picture of that boy still remains on her desk. His face shows an intense emotion unlike any other. A little bit of joy, a little bit of grit, and a whole lot of 'Naruto.' That was the only befitting word for this emotion.

* * *

"There's something bizarre about this sky," Sakura says snuggling closer to Sasuke's body. They are walking with arms locked down a village road. 

"Yeah," Sasuke responds as his voice drifts off. Gazing up, he continues. "There's definitely something dark looming."

Internally, Sasuke is having an extremely peculiar feeling in his gut. He can almost sense a familiar charka amidst, one that is dark and strange. He knows that somehow, he has come into contact with this chakra before, yet he can't quite recall. He continues contemplating as he walks while Sakura's voice drones in the background. Suddenly, he stops in his tracks. His eyes dilate in terror and his mouth hangs aghast. He remains breathless staring wide eyed at the ground.

"Sasuke? What is it? Sasuke? Sasukeeee?!?!?"

"… Orochimaru…" he whispers quietly.

* * *

"Guard duty! What a joke! What is Hokage thinking? Why, my brilliant skills could be used in much better ways!" shouts a boy with a look of frustration. Scruffy black hair and a rugged face complement his intense voice. A dog barks in accordance.

"Calm down, Kiba. It's required for all ninja at our level. You know that," says his friend in monotone.

"Shino! I didn't become a chuunin just for this. What a joke. If that hag Tsunade were here right now I'd…"

Kiba is cut of by a sudden growl from Akamaru. The dog begins to bark furiously.

"What is it boy?" Kiba asks his dog with concern.

"I sense it too," Shino adds.

Kiba proceeds to sniff the air. "Someone's coming."

Akimaru stops barking and switches to whimpering as a cloaked figure slowly emerges. It approaches in a sluggish pace as debris swirls in its footsteps. A darkness emanates from its body; one that resembles the estranged sky.

"What the…"

Time moves in torpor as the trio looks on. The figure becomes clearer as Shino observes it. There is no ambiguity. He is only thinking enemy.

Shino breaks down his enemy.

A brown cloak shrouds the entire body. It is ordinary material, nothing special, most likely to conceal the wearer's identity. Therefore, the mysterious being has a purpose in Konoha; a mission, and judging by the overall appearance, it is one with bad intentions. The figure itself is tall, at least six feet, and looks well sized. It is definitely a man's body.

Shino thinks to himself some more.

'_He approaches us alone and directly. And this feeling he brings into the air is absolutely dreadful. No doubt he is strong. There is now way Kiba and I can fight him and win. We must signal danger as soon as possible.'_

"Kiba!! Go! Send word that danger approaches!" Shino yells.

"Sh.. Shino! No way! We don't even kn-"

"Now! And take Akamaru!"

Kiba knew this look. Shino was serious. He should listen.

"Right. Just don't get yourself hurt."

Kiba puts Akamaru into his chounin vest and begins to leave. Turning around he finds the unknown man directly in his path. Six inches from his face Kiba can see one exposed eye. It is colorless and appears weary from a life of battle.

Shino quickly turns around and sees Kiba bewildered and frozen by the man. A clone? Swiveling his head around to keep track of the other one he is startled to find the same man directly in front of him as well.

'That's twice he has been able to move undetected. And fast too. Who is this guy?'

"You bastard!" Kiba yells as he takes a swing at the one in front of him. The cloaked man simply vanishes as if never there at all.

"Genjitsu?" Shino says aloud as he takes a swing at his with his kunai. Once again it vanishes but Shino rotates his body to the left and hurls the kunai. The knife slices through the air and instantly finds its target. The cloaked man's head is jerked backwards as the kunai pierces straight through it and into the wall. Blood flows from the pinned man's head. Shino's body disappears with a cloud of smoke and a funny noise.

"H.. how?" he asks between spitting out blood. "No one can detect me when I move."

"I've been observing you in the shadows. Your movements may be undetectable to us, but not to my bugs. I told them to seek out the unknown chakra. Strong or not, you came into battle without knowing your opponent. My bugs found you," says Shino as he points to a single bug on the man's foot.

"And now, feast."

Several thousands of bugs emerge from Shino's jacket and completely consume the man.

"Sh-shino! Don't overdo it now!" Kiba yells.

The torrent of bugs disperse revealing an empty spot on the ground. The man is gone. All that remains is a single leaf and a kunai in the wall. Kiba and Shino are startled as Akimaru whimpers.

"Damn. Let's go, Kiba."

The two disappear from their post.

* * *

Tsunade stands erect with her hands locked behind her back. Shepeers out the same window she has been next tothe entirenight. The rooftops of Konoha are full of activity as several bodies can be seen darting back and forth. The ANBU are actively seeking out an intruder. Her face shows scrutiny as she ponders what could be amidst. Konoha has been at peace for several years counting, yet now, something in the air feels absolutely horrific. These ANBU are currently the best available in the village, for the most elite juunin are all on missions concerning a new development. She had thought that given the recent streak of peace the village would be fine without them. Now, she wonders if this night will end in calamity. 

The radio on Tsunade's desk sounds off.

'_This is team four. We have encountered enemy snakes in the south side. Engaging now!'_

Snakes? Could it be? She begins to turn around to respond until another incoming message stops her.

'_This is team one. Enemy engaged at the south side bridge! Requesting immediate backup!'_

Another one immediately follows.

'_Squad three reporting in. Enemy spotted at Konoha hospital. We are beginning pursuit now!'_

And another.

'_This is team six. Enemy spotted and preparing to engage on the central road.'_

Tsunade stands bewildered and terrified. She is not quite sure what to think. _'What's going on? Is there more than one? And each time the location is getting closer and closer to me.'_

'_Hokage! This is ANBU special squad. We are engaging the enemy right outside your building. We are requesting that you move immediately!'_

Tsunade smiles.

"Are you here to kill me?" she says as she turns around. The intruder stands in her doorway. Head angled to the floor, he is an enigma hidden underneath a long and ragged brown cloak.

"… Orochimaru," she says.

Tsunade can see the man's shoulders bob as if chuckling.

"Things are not always what they seem… Tsunade," he says in a low, raspy voice.

She focuses her eyes as she readies herself for a fight. Suddenly, the window behind her shatters as a body comes flying through. In an instant the cloaked man is behind Tsunade with a knife to her throat.

"Now. Die."

Tsunade gasps as the knife plunges into her throat, but where blood is supposed to be, water spurts out instead. The rest of the body follows as it falls to the floor in a large splash.

"Water clone?"

"You're right. Things aren't always what they seem."

A young man stands on the desk glaring down. He is tall with a nimble and dexterous body. He wears a jounin uniform and a black jacket. Behind long raven bangs lay a pair of two blazing eyes. Sharingan.

"Uchiha… Sasuke?" the cloaked man says amused. "It's been awhile."

"I've been waiting for this day for a very long time. Tonight, you die."

With that the room begins to change as colors swirl together. Gradually everything disappears and all that is left is darkness.

'_It seems as though I've been caught in genjitsu. Interesting,'_ the cloaked man thinks to himself.

Darkness subsides revealing a new setting. It is a rectangular room confined by four stone walls with only a single door. Random photographs are hung all around the room. There is no furniture. The floor has an ornate carpet giving it a feel of royalty. A giant fireplace is the only source of light.

"How did you manage to pull this off?" the cloaked man asks.

"I felt your presence earlier and guessed your course of action. I then devised this plan. But now, answer my question. What is your intention, Orochimaru?"

The man laughs. "You will be asking questions?"

He begins to move closer, but is shocked to find his body immobilized.

'_I can't move!'_

"Shadow copy, success."

Another young man emerges from the flames and stands next to Sasuke. His hair is tied back into an odd sort of spiky ponytail. He has observant black eyes and a clever face completed by a full goatee. A fishnet sort of material lies underneath the traditional juunin outfit he wears.

"Nice, Shikimaru," Sasuke says. "Yes, I will be asking questions."

The cloaked man thinks to himself.

'_How did I fall for the shadow copy? The only shadows cast here are… of course. The boy had made his shadow imitate the flames in the fireplace. He even copied the oscillations to perfection. With one upward jut he grabbed me. I failed to notice that a flame itself would not cast a shadow. Very clever. Now, how many more are there? Neither of these two are genjitsu users, so probably an entire squad'_

"Why are you here?!? What do you plan to do?!? Orochimaru!!" Sasuke demands angrily.

"You fool. I am not Orochimaru," he responds.

Sasuke and Shikimaru gasp in surprise.

"I killed that man years ago."

There is a long, profound silence.

"W… What?!? You kil-"

"But I'm through talking!!! Those words… will be your last." the man says. A sudden burst of wind expels from his body. In a great gust the fire is blown out. There is complete darkness.

From a corner of the room Sakura sees the events unfolding. Once the fire goes out she hears a few thumps. Immediately she reacts.

"Divine Light!"

The room is lit with a golden yellow that fluctuates through her hands. Sasuke stands ten meters away from the cloaked man in whose arms Shikimaru lays unconscious. Or dead.

"Sasuuukeeeeee!" she yells.

'_Damn. This guy's tough,'_ Sasuke thinks to himself. '_He got Shikimaru because he was preoccupied with his jutsu.'_

The man begins to speak.

"Sasuke. Why play these games. Leave now, and I will spare your life," he says.

Sasuke's face tightens with new resolve.

"I will not. Hokage! Shikimaru! Konoha! I will protect what is dear to me with my life!" he yells.

"Protect what is dear? My, my… Sasuke. You've changed."

"Changed?"

"Since when has the village of Konoha been dear in your eyes?!?" the man accuses.

"What do you know?? What would you know about me?? If you are not Orochimaru, then who?" Sasuke demands.

"That is unimportant."

"Bullshit! Who do you think you are?" His face begins to well with emotion. "Coming here and talking like you do! You killed Orochimaru?!? And you're going to kill old lady Tsunade?!? Bullshit!! Who the hell do you think you are? Orochimaru was my business! And now you dare attack Konoha?! NO! NEVER!! I WILL KILL YOU!!"

Sasuke begins to form seals with his hands.

"CHIDORI!"

"Sasuke! Wait!"

A woman's voice booms through the room. It is Tsunade, standing in the doorway, looking as young as ever. Several ANBU members appear around the room in an instant and form a circle around the lone enemy. Each wear a long black trench coat and a unique mask. The blue chakra around Sasuke's hand subsides and disappears.

"Hokage!" Sasuke shouts. "Be careful! This man-"

"Will die!" an ANBU finishes. This particular one has a mask resembling a great beast. A green jumpsuit is visible underneath the trench coat.

"We will eliminate this threat, right here and now! For the sake of my dreams... OUR dreams, he must perish!" he continues in a poignant voice. The ANBU's fist is clenched tight and bent out in front of his body. Tears can be seen running down his neck.

"That's enough, everybody!" Tsundae yells. "You there. Reveal yourself!" she commands to the cloaked man. "Or offensive action will be taken immediately!"

He looks downwards and chuckles. All this commotion. And for what?

'_These people…I'm outnumbered twelve to one against the hokage, jounin, and ANBU. Looks like I have no other choice.'_

"Right, right," he says standing up. Reaching at the back of his head he grabs part of his cloak. Pulling it loose the shrouding falls limply upon his shoulders. The face underneath is revealed.

Tsunade arches backwards with ghastly shudder.

".  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

NARUTO!"

"Like I said. Things aren't always what they seem."

**

* * *

Ok that's the first chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it and what not. I'm probably gonna go pretty in depth with this story probably 100k words I hope…. Eventually there will be romance… So anyways.., **

**next chapter: 'motives, ambitions, and talking about the past'**


End file.
